Getting On With It
by Marjee
Summary: For those of you who wanted more. What I think happened right after episode 15.20, "Shifting Equilibrium" between Neela and Ray. Look inside for major fluff!


A/N: This is dedicated to all the Roomie fans who wanted more. Any errors are because I wrote this when sane people are asleep. Enjoy. :)

I walk into the rehab center, and almost immediately I see him. I get to watch him for a moment before he sees me. He looks so right here, with these patients. He was made for this. Finally, he spots me. He does a double take like in a movie, like he can't believe his eyes. I laugh because that is so Ray. He quickly excuses himself from his patient and walks over, stopping directly in front of me. "Finally. Are you really here?" And I know what he is really asking. Am I really here for him? For us?

"I'm really here." The way he looks at me makes me feel bold. Confidant. Desirable. Things I haven't truly felt from a man in a long time. "You could kiss me, you know. I wouldn't mind." That smile creeps onto his face, the one that starts slow but ends up lighting his entire face. It is truly a beautiful thing to see. It also happens to be the one that makes my stomach twist and release about fifty butterflies in my stomach.

"No, I really don't think I can," he says in this completely dead-pan, serious voice. For a split second, I can't believe my ears. Then, I feel my eyes grow huge and my blood starts to boil. I can't count the number times he has done this to me: make me go from feeling like a giddy school girl to furious five-year old who just got her pigtail pulled.

"**What**? I finally get here, and you can't even _kiss_ me?" I spin on my heel, ready to storm out of this place and drive back to Chicago. This was such a mistake, what was I thinking, I'll kill Abby for letting me do this… But he grabs my arm and spins me right back around.

"If you would hold on for just a second, I was going to say that I don't think I can **just** kiss you right now. That I'm feeling too much to stop at just a kiss, and this probably isn't the most appropriate spot for what I have in mind." This, of course, sends all the blood rushing to my face. I'm pretty sure that my entire face resembled a clown's noise. Fantastic. That's _so_ attractive. And there he goes again, putting me back on the roller coaster.

"Oh," is all I can manage to get out, since my whole body, besides my rapidly beating heart, has stopped functioning at the very idea of…more than just a kiss. I bite my lip and look down, because there is no way I can look him in the eye with THAT mental image flashing before me.

I feel his knuckles run up my neck sending chills before nudging my chin upwards, and then I am lost in his eyes. I know it is such a cliché, but happens, alright? The sounds of the equipment and the patients fade out, and all that is left is just Ray. He is smiling again, this time the smile he uses when I am making an ass out myself and he is trying not to laugh at me. "But since it is obviously so important to you, I will give it a shot, alright?" He gives me a questioning look to make sure I understand and am not going to try to run again. I nod slightly, not taking my eyes away from his. He leans in until our lips are almost touching, our eyes still locked. I feel like we are playing chicken, trying to see which one of us will back away this time. One thing I know for sure, this time it's not going to be me.

Now, his smile is gone and he looks almost scared. The fact that I have done this to him with all of my mistakes and indecision infuriates me and gives me the push I need to reach up and pull him that final distance to me. I keep my eyes open because I want him to see in them that I have truly made my choice and that I won't be leaving again. I immediately feel that same spark I felt the very first time we kissed, and this time I give myself over to it completely. My arms link behind his head as I stretch up onto my toes. I move my mouth against his ever so slightly, and all of a sudden his arms squeezing the life out of me, and his eyes finally close as he lets out a moan that sounds like a man who has been lost in the desert getting his first drink of water. That's when he _really_ starts to kiss me, and I can literally feel my eyes roll back in my head.

Seconds or hours pass, then I feel Ray pull away from me and I become aware of a man behind him wearing the biggest grin I have ever seen. "Ray, man, who's your friend?" Reluctantly, I pull away from Ray and begin to reach out to shake hands with him, but Ray grabs it first and starts dragging me out of the room, without even glancing back at his friend.

"Not now, Mike. Finish up my patients for me, will ya?" he says as we go out the door, not waiting for Mike to answer. I've never seen Ray like this before, and I would be frightened if he didn't look so…well, sexy.

"Um, Ray? What are you doing?" I ask, almost running to keep up with him and trying not to trip since he still hasn't let go of my arm.

"Finding us some privacy. I told you I wouldn't be able stop at just a kiss." And with that, my heart stops.

* * *

He stops in front of one of the rooms along the hallway, flings open the door, and pulls me inside. Finally, he lets go of my arm. I glance around and decide we must be a patient room that isn't being used at the moment. I am brought out of my observations by the sound of him pulling the blinds on the door close and I watch him flick the lock. My hands involuntary ball into fists and I try to slow my breathing and clear my head. He turns toward me with a disturbingly predatory look in his eyes. And I mean disturbing in a good way. The butterflies come back in full force, worse than ever. He makes a step towards me, and I take one back. I force myself to look away from him and focus on the air right above his left ear. "Ray. We should slow down. It's probably not a good idea to rush into this." By now, the backs of my knees have collided with the bed, and Ray is standing so close that I can feel his harsh breath on my cheek. He reaches up and takes my head in his hands, and I have no choice but to look in his eyes and all I see there is determination.

"Neela Rasgotra. I have been in love with you for years, and I know you have loved me for almost as long, even if you didn't admit it to yourself. We have done the exact opposite of rushing, and look where it has got us. All it did was give us more time to make mistakes and hurt each other. I have waited for you, and now you are finally here. It has taken me awhile, but now I know that there isn't enough time in life to take things slow. If you want something, you have to go after it and take it. And, Neela, I want you."

I feel the earth shift under me and settle. All of a sudden, everything is crystal clear. For the first time, I know exactly what I want and I am not afraid. Whatever consequences there may be, they will be worth having this moment. And honestly, how is a girl supposed to resist that speech like that? "Okay." I look at him steadily, and he searches my face for a moment. Then, he sees my certainty. And again, he is holding me so tight I can barely breathe.

Right before his lips connect with mine, I barely hear him whisper "And there is no way in hell I am letting you have time to change your mind." I can't help but let out a belly laugh. He pulls back slightly to smirk down into my face. "Oh, you are mine now, roomie, and there is no way you can get out of it."

I look right up at him, this amazing man that I love like no other, and say "Thank God. Now, get on with it!" And he does.


End file.
